User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Rocky Balboa Vs Little Mac
Let's get right into it, shall we? Rocky Balboa Yo, Mac, nice to meet you. But I don't think it would be fair to beat you. Cause see, I can feel your heart rate, You're scared, with good reason, go back to featherweight. I was the underdog once, but now I'm the champion, Punching Out video game fighters straight back to the Cambrian, You got a lot of nerve tryin' to take me on, kid, So back off before you go down like Ivan Drago did. I'm the world champ, nobody can deny, The Itallian Stallion is weight classes higher than this little small fry, And whatever you say, it won't make a difference, If I can keep punching, I don't need a defense, So go all-out, try everything right now, Because I'll just be resting up, I'll get you in the next round. Little Mac You want to talk about being the underdog? I know what it's like to be in the ring and hear the cround applaud- For the other guy, cause nobody likes a loser, But I showed 'em all, I'm the ultimae bruiser, If you think that I'll go down in the last round, You're mistaken cause I'll pound you into the ground. Piston Honda chased bullet trains, Mr. Sandman busted buildings, You can hardly keep going when a little blood is spilling. You fought Mr. T, I fought Mike Tyson, Just go the path of Balrog and work for M. Bison, Because you'll never keep that belt now that I'm here- I'll punch you out of the ring, come back next year. I'm beatin' Donkey Kong, you hit like Glass Joe, I'd maybe have trouble dodging if you weren't so slow, So try again, hit me, I'll just land another blow, So if you want to try to go toe-to-toe, If you really want to fight until the cows come home, If you want to try to give the audience a show- Go ahead, I've got no problem, I'll win by KO Rocky ... ... ... Ok, fine, you got me, you hit pretty hard... You move pretty fast, kid you're a super star. Doc Louie's still around, my mentor's dead, And the medic's think I'll die if people keep hitting my head... But the problem is, kid, I never give up, If you want to KO me, you'll have no luck, I've got nothing in the world but my brains and my fists, And a lotta people think that one of those is just shit, But buddy, I'm not going down, I'm gonna keep going right to the last round, Listen carefuly kid, the crowd is chanting your name, You understand now what it is to have fame, But don't let that get to your head, remember where you came from, I know it can be hard kid, you might think I'm dumb, But I'm going down, I'm to old to keep boxing, Maybe Creed can keep it going, keep the stands rocking, But even if I retire, I'll have you know... I'm winnin' this match, kid. Now let's give 'em a show. Announcer Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of Fictional History!!! Who Won? The Italian Stallion The Bruiser from the Bronx Category:Blog posts